In recent years, there has been an increase in fishing lines that are surface-coated with colorful paints and resin materials that improve functionality, such as smoothness and flexibility of the line. Suppressing peeling of the paints and resin materials has become an issue.
As shown in FIG. 14, a manufacturing process of a fishing line that is coated with paint and resin involves, first, forming a resin pellet into a line shape at step (a). Next, at step (b), the line, which has yet to be dyed, is washed with an aqueous solution containing a surfactant to remove dirt and oil adhered to the surface thereof, and subsequently, at step (c), the line is dried to remove moisture attached thereto. Next, at step (d), the washed line is coated with a staining solution or immersed in a staining solution, and dyed. At step (e), the dyed line is heated to fix the dye, and the line is thereby painted.
In this manufacturing process, the wettability of the staining solution onto the line surface is improved by the washing at step (a) and the drying at step (b) being performed before the line is dyed.
Furthermore, after washing and drying is performed again at step (f), at step (g), the line is coated with a surface modifier to modify the surface thereof, and at step (h), the line is resin-coated to improve fishing line functionality.
Subjecting the surface of a base material to a modification treatment in this way is commonly practiced in the manufacturing process of fiber materials not limited to fishing lines. Various methods have been reported. Patent Literature 1 describes subjecting synthetic fibers and chemical fibers, as well as cloth, woven cloth, and non-woven cloth made from these fibers, to surface treatment using atmospheric pressure glow discharge plasma. An example described in Patent Literature 1 indicates that a surface of a polyester cloth is hydrophilized by the polyester cloth being subjected to atmospheric pressure glow discharge plasma treatment, and also discloses effects, such as facilitation of flexographic printing on the surface using water-based ink, achieved thereby.
Furthermore, a base material surface can be sterilized and cleaned by the base material being placed in contact with plasma, and various uses of this technique can be considered.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 describes an apparatus that is provided with a plurality of electrodes on an outer peripheral surface of a circular cylindrical tube. Glow discharge plasma is generated in the tube under atmospheric pressure by voltage being applied to the electrodes such as to induce electric potential difference in the length direction.